


D'une princesse à l'autre

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Les amours de Rumple [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: During Evil Queen | Regina Mills's First Dark Curse, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Pre-Season/Series 01, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Mary-Margaret n'est pas heureuse à Storybrooke, mais peut-être que quelqu'un peut lui rendre le sourire.
Relationships: Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Les amours de Rumple [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	D'une princesse à l'autre

**D’une princesse à l’autre**

La garderie de l’école primaire de Storybrooke venait de fermer ces portes. M. Gold attendait non loin du bus scolaire la sortie de celle qui lui avait volé son coeur. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, il était tombé sous le charme de l’une des institutrices, Mary-Margaret Blanchard (ça fait vraiment bizarre d’écrire ce nom-là) et pour son plus grand bonheur elle lui avait retourné ces sentiments quelques semaines plus tôt.

\- Tu es venu. 

\- C’était bien ce que l’on avait dit il me semble. 

\- Oui en effet, mais … 

L’antiquaire, avocat, préteur sur gage et principal propriétaire de Storybrooke (oui oui ça fait beaucoup pour un seul homme) posa délicatement ces lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire. Il n’aimait pas la voir hésitante ainsi, et triste. Depuis ce qu’il s’était passé avec Whale, leur chirurgien, la jeune femme avait l’impression qu’elle ne pourrait plus jamais être heureuse, et, M. Gold trouvait cela insupportable. Lorsqu’il relâcha ces lèvres, il vit qu’elle avait les joues encore plus rouges que les vêtements que portaient habituellement la jeune Ruby. 

\- Pas devant les enfants voyons. 

\- Ce n’est que le fils de Regina, ne t’inquiète pas. 

(Et votre petit-fils Rumple/Gold/Weaver, tu l’as juste oublié)

\- On y va ? demanda-t-il, notre réservation Chez Tony est pour sept heures et demi. 

\- Je te suis. 

C’était leur premier rendez-vous en tant que couple, et pour marquer l’occasion le Ténébreux (qui ignorait qu’il l’était) avait réservé une table pour eux deux Chez Tony, l’un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville.


End file.
